The present invention relates to saw blade fastening devices and relates more particularly to a saw blade fastener which can be adjusted for holding different type of saw blade.
Scroll saw has been specifically designed for cutting thin wood, plastic or metal sheet into spiral or ornamental designs. For cutting different working pieces, the tension of the scroll saw blade must be different. Therefore, saw blade fasteners must be used in a scroll saw for holding a saw blade permitting it to be adjusted on the tension. For controlling the tension of a saw blade, adjusting screw is commonly used. In regular scroll saws, two different types of saw blades may be used, namely the flat type and the pin type. A flat type saw blade is the one which has two flat, opposite ends. A pin type saw blade is the one which two two pins at the two opposite ends thereof. Therefore, a saw blade fastener which is designed for holding a flat type saw blade is not applicable for holding a pin type saw blade and vice versa.
The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate the aforesaid problem. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide an adjustable saw blade fastener which can be used for holding a flat type saw blade as well as a pin type saw blade alternatively.